Drop Out: Marines & Piratas
by Levita Hatake
Summary: La marina tiene un nuevo sistema de recompensa y castigo. Ahora los piratas serán asignados a distintos marines como esclavos personales. Rocinante y Doflamingo reciben un par de recompensas que los dejaran impresionados. -AU- -LEMON- -R18- -Corazon x Law- -Dofla Croco-
1. I was made for lovin you baby

**Hola, ¿Cómo estan? Espero que bien…**  
 **En fin, ahora vengo con una entrega "especial" (¿?)**  
 **Un pequeño fanfic que constará de 2 capítulos, que contará con la participación de las parejas:**  
 **Corazon x Law & Doffy x Crocodile.**  
 **Me divertí bastante escribiendo esta cosa, ¿por qué?**  
 **Es puro fanservice. Así es, puro fanservice. Me reía cada vez que escribía un dialogo sexy.**  
 **Esta cosa es una especie de homenaje a uno de mis hentai favoritos (Si, ya se pueden reír o retirar)**  
 **No esperen mucho de esta cosa, no lo tomen en serio, será como ver una película porno con una trama horrible como pretexto para poner escenas sexuales. Así que diviértanse, ríanse, háganse la paja mental (o real) o huyan, estan a tiempo.**

 **En verdad necesitaba escribir algo así de relajado después de un bajon de mi autoestima como fanficker, ya que, ciertas observaciones me hicieron ver que actualmente solo escribo cosas muy serias o tristes.  
**

 **Sin más por el momento, aquí tienen.**

* * *

La marina ha estado pasando por una racha de éxito sorprendente este año; piratas, rebeldes y demás escoria que afectaba la tranquilidad de la sociedad se vio severamente aplastada por el peso de la justicia.  
Cada mes bajaban más lo índices de delincuencia y con ello la captura de criminales aumentaba a niveles nunca antes atestiguados…  
Incluso criminales de gran talla habían estado cayendo.  
¿La razón? Los mandos de la marina habían reforzado sus fuerzas y, además, habían ideado un sistema un tanto peculiar:  
Los criminales atrapados serían enviados a distintos destinos, la prisión ya no bastaría para adoctrinarlos, estos podrían ser enviados a campos de trabajo y de construcciones, serían sujetos de pruebas y experimentos para la rama científica del gobierno mundial, y por último (y tal vez la peor opción) serían regalados como esclavos personales a nobles y personal de la marina…  
De esta manera los rumores correrían y el simple pensamiento de querer cometer algún acto ilegal o criminal sería algo que se pensaría dos veces.

En cierta base de la marina, aquel sistema de castigo se había deformado a tal punto en que los criminales que fueran a parar ahí eran prácticamente repartidos entre los soldados y dirigentes para el puro placer sexual; esto claro era algo que se mantenía en la indiferencia pues, después de todo, ¿Qué importaba la calidad de vida de aquella basura que solo provocaba problemas a la sociedad?  
Cierto día en esa base de la armada, después de que se realizara una junta sobre temas de organización de vigilancia de zonas, un par de marines rubios discutían…

-Simplemente no creo que sea correcto, Doffy-balbuceo un rubio de cabello espeso y con un fleco que parecía cubrir ligeramente sus ojos color naranja.

-Vamos, Rocinante, ¿Qué hay de malo? Esas basuras dañaron a gente inocente, ¿Por qué habríamos de tenerles respeto?-terció el rubio cuyo cabello estaba recortado y ligeramente peinado en mechones puntiagudos. Este llevaba unas estilosas gafas de cristal rojo.

-Pero abusar de ellos, de esa forma…-dijo Rocinante poniéndose cada vez más incómodo al pensar en que cada día más soldados aprovechaban ese sistema y dejaban su moral por los suelos-, es un tanto injusto…

-Ja, que niño tan bueno eres, hermanito…-y este se detuvo un momento para estirar sus brazos-. Pero apuesto que, si en algún día de estos, traen a alguien que de verdad te guste aprovecharas la oportunidad… ¿Eh?

-¡¿Qué dices!? No… No… Claro que no, no lo creo-y el rubio llamado Rocinante se ruborizo mientras agitaba su mano derecha en gesto de negación.

-Claro… Espero que puedan traer a alguien que valga la pena, ya estoy harto de ver personas comunes y corrientes, no es divertido…-y se detuvieron ante un pizarrón donde estaban varios carteles de "Se busca".

Los hermanos observaron a los distintos sujetos.  
Doflamingo señalo el cartel donde se exhibía la fotografía de un atractivo joven moreno que sonreía arrogantemente.  
Tal criminal llevaba una especie de gorra blanca con puntos oscuros, parecía portar espada, un par de pendientes decoraban su oreja, lucía patillas y una pequeña perilla cubría su barba.

-Oh… A esto me refiero. Trafalgar Law… Mira que tremendo premio sería este altanero-declaro el rubio de gafas rojas-. Le daría tal lección que se le borraría esa traviesa sonrisa de su linda cara…

-Doffy… En verdad me asustas, ya van varias veces que dices cosas así sobre ese tipo. Parece que de verdad estas interesado en él…

-Nunca logramos atraparlo, en verdad que es escurridizo, ¿te lo has topado? A mí siempre se me escapa, el muy canalla.

-Sí lo he visto un par de veces, pero como dices, es ágil y sabe burlarse de uno, no olvidare como se burló de mí y mi tropa…-comento Rocinante mientras desviaba la vista del cartel.

-No puedo creer que lo tuviste cerca y no hayas notado lo bien que está. Debes de estar ciego, quítate ese fleco de los ojos…

-Basta, bueno, admito que es un joven atractivo, el único pirata atractivo que he visto entre los carteles a decir verdad, pero no creo que me atreviera a hacer algo así con él…

-Más para mí entonces…

La verdad detrás de todo este asunto era que, muy en el fondo de su ser, Rocinante sentía una curiosidad respecto a ese joven pirata; en las ocasiones en que había tenido que enfrentarse a este le habían dejado una rara sensación de "querer más", querer verlo más de cerca, oír su voz más de cerca, seguir persiguiéndolo y sentir una leve conexión con él…  
Pero al final del día prefería ignorar todo indicio de atracción y seguir con su recto camino libre de todo acto "sucio".

Y al día siguiente, durante una especie de junta sobre tácticas y defensa, un soldado irrumpió para dar un importante aviso.

-¡Señor, ha arribado un nuevo grupo de criminales, estos son de un nivel especial y han sido asignados específicamente!-informo en voz alta un pequeño soldado-¡Solicito la presencia del comandante Donquixote Rocinante y el capitán Donquixote Doflamingo!

Los hermanos voltearon a verse, Doflamingo esbozó una amplia sonrisa y comenzó a reír suavemente mientras que Rocinante reflejo toda su confusión y nerviosismo en su pálido rostro.  
El par iba detrás del soldado que les había llevado la noticia.

-¿Con que fueron asignados especialmente? Ja, ya se lo estan tomando en serio los viejos de arriba-decía Doflamingo sin detener sus pasos-. Veamos quienes llegaron…

Y llegaron a una gran sala donde varios soldados y otros líderes ya se encontraban sentados en espera del nuevo grupo de delincuentes.  
Rocinante y Doflamingo tomaron asiento, separados por dos sujetos entre ellos.  
Para ese día, los hermanos Donquixote se habían puesto sus trajes formales que consistían en pantalones y sacos blancos acompañados de una capa que descansaba sobre sus hombros que rezaba en la espalda la palabra "Justicia".

Al cabo de unos minutos la puerta de esa gran estancia se abrió y un conjunto de aproximadamente diez criminales entraron custodiados por varios marines a su espalda que les apuntaban con mosquetes. Pronto cada sujeto se fue dirigiendo frente a cada marine presente.

-¡Sujeto 050927, asignado a la custodia del capitán Donquixote Doflamingo!-exclamo uno de los soldados que llevaba una lista entre sus manos-¡Vamos basura, muévete y preséntate ante el capitán!-grito empujándolo violentamente.

Y un hombre alto, de cabello negro lacio peinado hacia atrás, de piel pálida y cuyo rostro estaba decorado por una gran cicatriz en horizontal que atravesaba sus mejillas y su puente nasal, se posiciono de mala gana frente a Doflamingo. Su vestimenta consistía en un simple traje de prisionero; pantalones y camisa de rayas negras y fondo blanco, alrededor de su cuello estaba un grueso collar explosivo de seguridad de donde colgaba una insignia con su número y nombre: "Crocodile". Un garfio dorado ocupaba el lugar de una mano izquierda.  
Este delincuente miraba hostilmente a su nuevo "dueño" quien al parecer en esos momentos no tenía interés en verlo.

-No… No puede ser…

Y delante de Rocinante se presentó aquel atractivo pirata del que habían discutido el día anterior.  
Trafalgar Law sonreía confiadamente ante el nervioso comandante rubio que temblaba de arriba abajo. El pirata de cabello negro vestía con el simple traje de prisionero de rayas blancas y negras, alrededor de su delgado cuello, el collar explosivo que cargaba su insignia con su número 061019 y su nombre: "Trafalgar Law"

-Tra… Trafalgar Law…-balbuceaba Rocinante tratando de esquivar su intimidante mirada.

-¿Me recuerda, comandante Donquixote?-pregunto el joven moreno en un tono despreocupado y un tanto sugerente-. Yo no lo he olvidado…-y este comenzó a quitarse la camisa.

Rocinante estaba boquiabierto y totalmente ruborizado ante tal escena. ¿Acaso estaba soñando?  
Pero había alguien aún más impresionado que Rocinante, y este era su hermano mayor, Doflamingo. El rubio de las gafas extravagantes miraba atónito la figura semi desnuda del atractivo pirata de cabello negro que había sido protagonista de varias de sus fantasías íntimas.  
Pronto observo como Trafalgar Law se ponía de rodillas ante la nerviosa figura de su hermano menor.

-A partir de hoy seré su tiradero de semen personal-dijo Law de una manera tremendamente obscena, acerco sus manos a la entrepierna del rubio y comenzó a bajar su cremallera-. Debería de estar más contento, comandante…-y una gran erección salió de los pantalones blancos de Rocinante.

-Yo… No… No…-balbuceaba el comandante sin dejar de temblar y cerrar fuertemente sus ojos como una manera de negar todas las sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo.

-Bueno, al menos su cuerpo no puede mentir, está completamente duro... ¿Tanto así le excita tenerme frente a usted?

Rocinante ya no podía hablar, se encontraba jadeando y tratando de mantener su respiración lo más estable posible.  
Sus latidos iban a toda marcha y su rostro ya estaba cubierto por una delgada capa de sudor que acompañaba su rubor.

"No… No puedo creerlo… Él… ¡Trafalgar Law está tocándome!" era el único pensamiento que podía concebir la alterada mente del comandante.

Y mientras tanto, a un par de asientos de ahí, Doflamingo observaba furioso y completamente frustrado como su hermano estaba a punto de recibir una felación por parte de Trafalgar Law.

-Maldita sea…-gruño en voz baja mientras cerraba con fuerza su puño derecho-¿Cómo es que tuvo tanta suerte?

Y aquella lasciva escena continuó…  
Rocinante ya se encontraba gimiendo debido a las intensas maniobras orales aplicadas por Law, este joven moreno succionaba con fuerza para después sacar el rígido miembro de su boca y pasar su lengua desde la base hasta la punta y chupar suavemente de ella.

-¿Co-como…? ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto…?-logro articular Rocinante abriendo al fin sus ojos y toparse con la lasciva expresión de Law quien parecía disfrutar de aquella tarea-¿Cómo puedes estar de acuerdo con esto…?

-Es usted muy lindo, comandante-confeso el atractivo pirata en voz baja-. A decir verdad… Siempre me llamo la atención, ¿acaso no lo noto?

-Eh…

-La forma en que me "burlaba" de usted… No me diga que no sabe lo que es el coqueteo. Es más lindo e inocente de lo que me imagine-y el muchacho dio otra lamida más a la erección que sostenía con su mano derecha.

"Entonces… ¿¡Le gusto en verdad!? No puede ser… Es… Es demasiado bueno para ser cierto… Debe decirlo solo porque trae ese collar y está custodiado… Pero… La manera en cómo me lo hace… Es demasiado entusiasta…" pensó el comandante sin dejar de ver como su pene se introducía una y otra vez dentro de la cálida boca de Law.

-No debería decir esto pero… En serio me alegra de haber terminado con usted, espero hacerlo feliz-susurro el moreno mientras frotaba el rosado y rígido miembro-. Y espero ser feliz con usted… Haber terminado en manos de la marina no será tan malo si me mantengo a su lado-y Law acarició con especial cuidado el pequeño pedazo de piel que unía el glande con el tronco de su pene.

-Ah… Eres… Muy atractivo… No puedo creerlo…-jadeaba Rocinante sin dejar de mirar a su nuevo amante-. Es la primera vez que hago esto… No puedo creer que sea contigo…

-Me halaga en verdad…

-Eres… Agh… Se siente muy bien cuando tocas ahí…

El corazón de Rocinante se agitaba cada vez más, las palabras de Law sonaban tan sinceras, su voz tan suave y tan seductora además de su tonificado cuerpo bronceado hacían que su nivel de excitación fuera en aumento cada segundo…  
Y por fin sucedió, Rocinante cedió a sus instintos.  
El rubio se puso de pie y sus fuertes manos se posaron en el cabello de Trafalgar Law.

-Comandante, ¿tan de repente…?-y el muchacho no pudo continuar sus palabras porque su boca fue totalmente ocupada por la erección de Rocinante.

El comandante empujaba ligeramente la cabeza del joven pirata contra su miembro, haciendo que Law lo engullera profundamente...  
Rocinante sentía oleadas de intenso placer al sentir que llegaba hasta la garganta del atractivo joven.

Law seguía empeñado en su labor; continuaba succionado en intervalos, utilizando su lengua en ciertos momentos y gimiendo para crear leves vibraciones que intensificaban el placer de su ahora dueño.

-No… No puedo soportar más…-suspiro Rocinante sintiendo una presión increíblemente placentera en todo su cuerpo-. Voy a…-y emitió un largo y profundo gemido que anunció su clímax.

Un chorro de ardiente semen salió del miembro de Rocinante y fue a parar directamente a la lengua de Law.  
El joven moreno abrió su boca, como para mostrar que había recibido por completo aquel fluido blanquecino, y exhibirlo con cierto orgullo ante aquel rubio que seguía con el pulso acelerado. Después de exhibir aquel líquido sobre su lengua y asegurarse de que su rubio comandante lo mirara, lo trago por completo con una expresión de intensa satisfacción.

Rocinante, completamente exhausto y sonrojado, trataba de recobrar el aire y la cordura.  
Se arrojó sobre su silla de nuevo y cerró sus ojos para tranquilizarse…

-¿Está satisfecho, comandante?-pregunto Trafalgar Law mientras se limpiaba los labios con el dorso de su mano derecha. Se puso de pie y se recargo contra el pecho de Rocinante-. En verdad que es lindo…-y el muchacho beso tiernamente en los labios al ruborizado marine.

En ese momento, los ojos de Rocinante se abrieron de golpe y miraron estupefactos al joven moreno que le sonreía insinuantemente. Y entonces…

-¿Comandante?

Rocinante apartó a Law de si, se puso de pie, cerro rápidamente sus pantalones y salió a toda prisa de aquella sala.

-¡No te quedes ahí, ve a seguir al comandante Rocinante!-exclamo un soldado empujando a Law por la espalda mientras que el moreno se ponía de nuevo la camisa.

Mientras tanto, Rocinante iba rumbo a su habitación a darse un baño, su corazón aun no podía calmarse, la horrible sensación de haber hecho algo impactante y prohibido seguía a flor de piel…  
¿Qué pasaría más tarde? ¿Qué haría con este nueva "responsabilidad"?

Para cuando Rocinante ya había tomado su ducha, Trafalgar Law ya se encontraba dentro de sus aposentos.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ!?-exclamo el rubio quien solo traía una toalla blanca envuelta en sus caderas.

-Los soldados me trajeron aquí…

-Eh… Dios… Bueno… Esto… Señor Trafalgar…

-No actué tan formal. Dígame Law, comandante.

-Law… ¿Podrías dejarme solo por ahora?

-Pero…

-Ve al patio, diles que yo te mande ahí. Iré en unos minutos. Tenemos que… Hablar.

-Como ordene, lo esperare allá entonces.

Y Law salió de la habitación. Rocinante se puso a vestirse a toda velocidad, peino su espeso cabello rubio y se dispuso a ir hacia el patio de la institución.

Al llegar se encontró a Law sentado sobre una banca cerca de unos casilleros y una gran pared en donde se encontraban varios anuncios de la marina.

-Comandante…

-Law…

Y de pronto Rocinante sintió un jalón detrás de él, alguien lo había tomado por la capa en su espalda.  
El rubio quiso voltear pero fue violentamente empujado hacia la pared llena de anuncios.

-Sabías que me gustaba…

Y quien realizo la ofensa no fue nadie más y nada menos que su hermano mayor quien lo miraba con frustración.  
Doflamingo tenía una mueca que reflejaba toda su inconformidad, tenía su mano derecha cerrada fuertemente en un puño. Este bronceado rubio con gafas venía acompañado por su "prisionero personal" que lo escoltaba de mala gana.

-¡¿Crees que puedes lidiar con alguien como él!? ¡Intercambia conmigo!-y Doflamingo tomo por el cuello de la camisa a su hermano menor-¡Trafalgar Law es para mí, él tendría que estar chupando mi pene ahora mismo…!

-Pero… Doffy…-y Rocinante no pudo más que confesar-. También me gusta…

-¡¿Qué dices!?-y Doflamingo dio un leve bofeteo en la cara de su hermano.

-Además…-balbuceo el rubio de cabello espeso-, ya es mío…

-No te creas muy listo solo porque acabas de perder la virginidad, querido hermano. Voy a demostrarte la misma cortesía que tú me demostraste…-y el rubio de las gafas rojas levanto amenazante su puño derecho para aterrizarlo en el rostro de su hermano.

Pero aquel puño nunca llego a golpear nada pues fue detenido por la firme mano de Trafalgar Law que intervino a tiempo.

-¿Qué tal si este asunto se termina de una vez?-dijo Law con calma mientras apartaba eficazmente a Doflamingo con mucha fuerza lejos de Rocinante-. No puedo decir que me halagan los tipos que quieren follarme, en realidad… Me desagradan bastante.

-¡¿Qué!?

-En cambio… Personas como el comandante Rocinante hacen que mi cuerpo se emocione como nunca...-declaro Law con la misma tranquilidad de antes mientras ayudaba a Rocinante a incorporarse. El joven moreno volteo a ver directamente a su rubio dueño que aun yacía en el suelo-. Comandante… Si quiere una prueba de sinceridad, permítame ofrecerle, de una vez por todas, esto…

Y Law se quitó los pantalones, se apoyó contra la pared, inclinándose un poco para así darle una mejor vista de su trasero. Rocinante no pudo evitar tener una inmediata erección al ver aquella parte de Law desnuda por primera vez.

-¡BASTA…!-exclamo Doflamingo con un temblor furioso en su voz- ¡Esa no es la clase de cosas que haría Rocinante…! ¡Ni tú, Trafalgar Law! ¡Siempre fuiste lo bastante arrogante y orgulloso como para dejarte coger tan fácil…!

-Parece que no me conoce en lo absoluto-dijo Law fríamente mientras veía despectivamente a Doflamingo-. Muy bien, comandante, vamos a dar un buen espectáculo…

Law abrió la cremallera de Rocinante y saco el rígido miembro del rubio que ya luchaba por salir desde hace unos momentos. El moreno volvió a posicionarse contra la pared y esta vez usando sus manos para abrir un poco sus glúteos, dejó ver aquella pequeña y ajustada anatomía que se abría un poco más y se ofrecía con gusto a Rocinante.

-¡ROCINANTE…!-grito Doflamingo exasperado al ver como su hermano parecía ignorar su presencia y tomar el valor de seguir el juego de aquel pirata.

-No tiene que preocuparse por cosas de higiene…-dijo Law suavemente-. Todo ha sido limpiado. ¿Qué tal está? Se ve bien, ¿no es así, comandante?

Rocinante ya se encontraba vibrando, ya le quedaba poca conciencia. Se había atrevido a posar sus manos en los glúteos de Law y a frotar suavemente su endurecido pene contra ellos.  
Pronto su urgencia fue creciendo y acerco sus dedos hacia aquella apretada zona y comenzó a expandirla con cuidado y con cierto toque curioso.

"Lo siento, Doffy… Pero no voy a dejártelo..." logro pensar Rocinante en su ahora tan excitada mente.

-Voy… Voy a entrar…-jadeo el rubio cuyo fleco ahora parecía cubrir sus ojos por completo. Comenzó a empujar la punta de su miembro contra la entrada de Law-. Es… muy difícil meterlo…

-Si… Parece que es más difícil para ti introducirlo, más complicado de lo que pensé…-suspiro Law sintiendo los intentos de Rocinante contra su piel-. Es la parte inconveniente de tener un gran pene, comandante…

Y por fin aquel rígido órgano entro dentro del cuerpo de Law.  
Los ojos del moreno se abrieron demasiado al instante de sentir completamente llena aquella apretada cavidad.  
El rostro de Rocinante se ruborizo más que nunca.

-Siento… Que me llena hasta las entrañas…

-Siento que me exprimes…-jadeo el rubio cerrando fuertemente sus ojos-. Agh… Law…

Y Rocinante comenzó a empujar un poco.

-No tenga miedo, comandante. Folleme como si estuviera tratando de hacer un hoyo en mi cuerpo…

El rubio comenzó a abalanzarse con más energía sobre el cuerpo de Law.

-Soy algo de su propiedad, ¿cierto…?-gimió Law.

"Trafalgar Law… El criminal al que siempre perseguí… Al que siempre admire en secreto… Ahora está aquí… Conmigo… Y actuando como si fuese un simple esclavo sexual…"

-Sí… ¡LAW…!-gimió Rocinante en voz vibrante mientras se hundía más en el cuerpo del muchacho de cabello negro y provocaba movimientos exagerados.

Y mientras tanto, Doflamingo miraba atónito la escena; una vez más su hermano se encontraba teniendo sexo con aquel atractivo pirata de piel morena. El rubio de las gafas extravagantes se encontraba apretando fuertemente sus dientes... Ya era demasiado tarde para arrancárselo de las manos, sin embargo, el enojo no se iría tan fácil…

-Tú… Deja de torturarte-dijo una grave voz. Por fin aquel hombre pálido de lustroso cabello negro y cicatriz en el rostro, llamado Crocodile, había hablado-. Y deja de menospreciarme… Si estoy en este maldito lugar, es para servirte. ¿Acaso te crees tan magnifico como para desdeñar a alguien de mi talla?

Doflamingo miro pasmado al sujeto que lo miraba duramente, en verdad le había tomado por sorpresa el que se atreviera a hablar y más aún la clase de palabras que le había expresado.

-Bien, si así son las cosas. Me largo…-y Crocodile se dio media vuelta y se alejó de Doflamingo.

-¿¡A donde rayos crees que irás…!?

-Que importa…

Y Doflamingo miro la ancha espalda de Crocodile retirarse. El rubio de las gafas echo una última mirada rencorosa hacia su hermano y Trafalgar Law, y se dispuso a marcharse también de ese lugar.

-Agh… Parece que… Ya… Se va a venir, comandante-jadeo Law cuyos ojos estaban desorbitados del inmenso placer que experimentaba. Su cuerpo ya estaba cubierto de sudor y su trasero era embestido cada vez con más fuerza y velocidad.

-Sí… Agh… ¡LAW…!-y Rocinante apretó sus manos contra los glúteos del muchacho dejándolos algo enrojecidos. Apresuro el ritmo de su cadera, chocando con más violencia contra el trasero de Law hasta que sintió que descargaba una gran cantidad de semen en el ardiente interior de Law.

Law sintió que desfallecía, fue resbalándose de la pared de donde se apoyaba hasta finalmente quedar en el piso con el trasero aun ligeramente levantado pues seguía unido a Rocinante.

El rubio seguía sosteniendo las caderas de Law, pero ahora con menos fuerza, su boca trataba de recobrar el aire perdido.  
Aún seguía dentro de Law; era tan cálido y toda esa cavidad se ajustaba deliciosamente alrededor de su virilidad que iba perdiendo su dureza poco a poco.

-Esto… ¿Realmente está bien…?-cuestiono Rocinante con un hilo de voz segundos después de separarse de Law y tomar asiento en el piso, con la espalda recargada en la pared.

-Comandante… Es un poco tonto decir eso después de que se corrió dentro de mí, ¿no cree?-soltó el muchacho mientras se recargaba en sobre el fuerte brazo de Rocinante-. Como sea, cualquier cosa estará bien, soy suyo… Si vamos a hacer esta clase de cosas, no necesito ninguna consideración… Soy algo de su propiedad, no lo olvide.

-¿Y si no quiero hacer esto…?-resoplo el rubio dirigiendo una mirada culpable al piso.

-Bueno… Si rechazas mis servicios especiales-dijo Law con voz estoica-. No me quedará de otra...-y apunto a lo lejos a un par de soldados de bajo rango que fornicaban con prisioneros-. Me iré a ser el juguete de los soldados simples, eso hasta que logre escapar de aquí.

-No… De ninguna manera…-musito Rocinante con un genuino tono de preocupación-. No…-y de pronto junto sus labios con los de Law de una manera desesperada.

Law, completamente asombrado, recibió el efusivo gesto y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del comandante. Las manos de Rocinante se posaron en la cintura de Law y fueron recorriendo su espalda y glúteos. El beso se fue tornando cada vez más apasionado; sus lenguas jugaban la una con la otra con delicadeza, mordían levemente sus labios y la respiración se entrecortaba. No tardo mucho para que el miembro de Rocinante se volviera a endurecer.

-Comandante… Cambio de actitud muy rápido…-murmuro Law al sentir que Rocinante llevaba una de sus manos para que comenzara a frotar aquella rígida extremidad-¿Acaso le molesto pensar en esa posibilidad de perderme…?-y volvió a besar lascivamente al hombre rubio que ahora disfrutaba de su mano derecha.

-Argh… ¿A quién le perteneces…?-gimió Rocinante mirando con pasión a Law.

-Soy el amante del comandante Donquixote Rocinante…

-Daré lo mejor de mí… Me aseguraré de que no tengas que caer en manos de otros tipos…-y Rocinante poso su mano alrededor del pene de Law y comenzó a masturbarlo con entusiasmo-. Me asegurare de hacerte feliz…

Y siguieron estimulándose el uno al otro, besándose en intervalos y acariciándose hasta que ambos dejaron salir su blanquecino fluido sobre la mano del otro.

Mientras tanto, lejos de ahí, Crocodile se encontraba rondando por el interior del cuartel. Doflamingo le había perdido la pista, el bronceado rubio caminaba con cierta impaciencia por encontrar a su menospreciado esclavo.

-¡¿Dónde se pudo haber metido!?

* * *

 ** _[To be continued…]_ Como Jojo fan, siempre quise poner eso.**

 **En fin, hasta el próximo capítulo. Espero les haya gustado o entretenido.**

 **Muchas gracias por haber leído y gracias en especial a quienes comentan y dejan muestras de cariño o gusto, como favoritos o "seguir".**

 **Atte. Levita Hatake**


	2. Side to side

**Hola, espero que esten bien. Acaban de llegar al último de este raro experimento de lemon/hard que se me ocurrió crear.**  
 **Es que sí, hace mucho no escribía algo intenso, solo había estado escribiendo sobre mis otros fanfics con trama más seria o calmada (Que por cierto, les invito a leer)**  
 **Je, me dio cierta risa al ver lo rápido y fácil que llegaban las vistas a este fanfic en tan poco tiempo, solo por el simple hecho de estar lleno de sexo, mis otros fanfics de One Piece estan con telarañas a comparación de este, en especial el último que publique… En fin, así es la vida, así es el fandom.**

 **Bueno, como se esperaba, por fin en este episodio, tendremos acción entre Doflamingo y Crocodile.  
** **Tal vez haga algo por el próximo cumpleaños de Corazon (15 de Julio), tengo varias ideas para algún o varios one-shot.  
Agradecería que esas personitas anonimas se animaran a dejar sus impresiones, no sean tímidos...  
**

 **En fin, sin más que decir, aquí tienen…**

* * *

-Maldita sea… ¿¡Donde estará!?

Doflamingo seguía caminando en busca de su esclavo, Crocodile. Mientras avanzaba trataba firmemente de borrar aquellas escenas obscenas que protagonizaron Trafalgar Law y su hermano menor…  
Los rostros, los movimientos bruscos y los impúdicos sonidos que habían hecho los tenía muy presentes.

-Maldito Rosinante-gruño el rubio cuyas manos estaban dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón blanco-. Que fastidio…

Y de pronto sintió una presión en su cremallera. Estaba teniendo una ligera erección.

-No ahora, diablos…

Al dar unos pasos más se dio cuenta que había llegado frente a los baños públicos del cuartel. Aquel lugar era el "último nivel".  
Este lugar era el destino de los prisioneros que trataban de escapar o se negaban a cumplir sus responsabilidades.  
Los criminales eran castigados de manera en que eran esposados a los orinales, a los cubículos con retretes o a las regaderas individuales, y ahí tendrían que cumplir a la fuerza o resignarse a ser ejecutados.

Doflamingo miro con cierta urgencia morbosa la puerta de los baños. Se animó a entrar y al ingresar la escena de varios soldados fornicando con distintos prisioneros lleno el reflejo de sus gafas de cristal rojo.

-Capitán Doflamingo, ¿Qué hace aquí?-pregunto algo nervioso uno de los pocos marine que no estaba copulando y al parecer era el encargado de área.

-Solo quise venir a dar un vistazo… ¿Cómo les va aquí?

-Todo normal capitán. Oiga, escuche que le habían asignado su propio esclavo personal, debe ser genial.

-S-si… Bueno, si me lo permites, voy a echar un vistazo. ¿Hay tipos dentro de los cubículos no?

-Eh, sí, capitán… De hecho hay uno que llego hace un rato.

-¿Hace rato dices?

-Sí, está en la última regadera. Nadie lo ha probado aún… Aquí tiene la llave por si quiere desatarlo.

Y el rubio fue a revisar dicho lugar y, tal como lo había sospechado hace unos segundos, al abrir la puerta del cubículo se topó a Crocodile completamente desnudo recargado sobre la pared justo al lado de los pomos del agua. Sus manos estaban atadas por unas largas cadenas que salían de la pared.

-¡Crocodile! ¡¿Qué haces aquí!? ¿¡No deberías ser mi esclavo personal!?

-Después de aquella escena… No creo que importara mucho donde terminara-contesto el hombre de manera amarga-. Que sorpresa, ¿ahora me reclamas como tuyo?

Doflamingo observo molesto el cuerpo de Crocodile.  
Miro con atención desde sus pies, fue subiendo lentamente para ver sus fuertes piernas, luego llego a la entrepierna y los genitales… Vio con grata sorpresa que el miembro de aquel hombre tenía buen tamaño y grosor. Después miro el bien formado abdomen, el fuerte y ancho pecho, sus fuertes brazos y grueso cuello. Al final lo miro directo a los ojos que solo parecían concebir una sola expresión: Hostilidad.  
El rubio paso saliva y de nuevo sintió aquella presión en su cremallera; una erección luchaba por salir de sus pantalones.  
Nunca había tenido sexo con alguien de esa talla, Crocodile poseía una virilidad extraordinaria…

-¿Vas a usarme ahora que estoy disponible para todo el resto de la basura marine en lugar de haberme usado antes?-inquirió el sujeto de la cicatriz en el rostro al notar que Doflamingo había acercado una mano a su cremallera.

-¿¡Por qué diablos usaría a un tipo con una actitud de mierda como tú!?-soltó Doflamingo a su vez con gesto fastidiado. El rubio apretaba su mandíbula con deje de frustración. Se iba a dar la media vuelta pero un soldado se encontraba a su espalda.

-Capitán Doflamingo, ¿no va a usarlo? Entonces, si me permite voy a…

Y Doflamingo lo alejo con firme mano.

-Estará ocupado… Ve a molestar a otra parte-declaro el rubio con autoritaria voz y cerró la puerta del cubículo con llave.

Doflamingo bajo el cierre de sus pantalones y saco por fin su rígido y algo húmedo pene. Tomo a Crocodile por la quijada y con fuerza lo sometió hasta ponerlo sobre el piso boca arriba.

-¿Quieres que te la meta…? Voy a venirme en todo tu cuerpo y te ensuciare como el puto y sucio pirata que eres…-jadeo Doflamingo reflejando toda la lujuria que sentía en esos momentos.

El rubio posiciono su cadera justo encima del rostro de Crocodile y pronto su miembro se topó con la boca del pálido hombre de cabello negro. Crocodile se rindió ante la obscenidad y dio la bienvenida al endurecido falo del rubio, moviendo su lengua con destreza y empezando a succionar.

-¡Vamos, chúpalo con todas tus fuerzas…!-soltó con rudeza el rubio de las gafas rojas mientras empujaba con más energía su pene dentro de la húmeda boca de Crocodile-. Agh…

Y Doflamingo de pronto saco su pene de ahí. Contemplo por unos segundos el ahora enrojecido rostro de Crocodile.

-Ahora estas completamente encendido… Veamos si tienes el talento necesario para ganarte el puesto como mi puta personal…-y Doflamingo se abalanzo sobre Crocodile.

El rubio levanto las gruesas piernas de su prisionero para mirar más de cerca su trasero. Coloco su rostro en medio y acerco su boca hacia aquella apretada y pequeña zona. Pronto su larga y fuerte lengua estaba lamiendo el ano de Crocodile, provocándole a este último, espasmos de placer y de cierta incomodidad.

-Estas muy limpio, maldita y bonita escoria de mar…

Doflamingo tomó su rígido miembro, que ahora parecía babear debido a su alto nivel de excitación, y se dispuso a penetrarlo de una vez por todas. El rubio hizo un breve forcejeo, empujo con fuerza su glande contra la ajustada y húmeda entrada de Crocodile y poco a poco se hizo lugar dentro de él.

-Mierda, me estas apretando fuertemente… ¡Siento como si me pudiera correrme una y otra vez…!-gimió Doflamingo sin parar de embestir rítmicamente a Crocodile.

-Ja… Hablas demasiado… Agh…

-No me digas que no te gusta oír mi voz, mi sensual puta... Agh… Tu culo está tan estrecho… Como si nunca te hubieran metido una verga en tu vida… ¿Acaso es tu primera vez…?

-Agh… ¿Qué pensabas…?

-¿Qué te diré, amor…? Ya sabes… Creí que ya tendrías ese delicioso trasero bien usado-jadeo el rubio sonriendo mordazmente y haciendo un movimiento más profundo contra el trasero de Crocodile-. Que felicidad… Ser el primero en metértela…

-No te sientas con tanta suerte… Agh… Apuesto que ni siquiera podrías hacerme terminar… Maldito…

-¿Me estas retando, querido Crocodile?-dijo Doflamingo con cierta diversión. Empezaba a disfrutar esto, más allá del inmenso placer físico, comenzaba a hacer migas con aquel sujeto tan altivo de cabello negro-. Joder… ¿Al menos recuerdas lo que eres? No eres más que un vertedero de lujo para mi semen… Primero preocúpate por exprimirme bien… Agh…

Y Doflamingo se hundió más dentro de Crocodile, le separo y alzo más las piernas para poder enterrarse con más libertad en su interior. La lengua de Doflamingo salía lascivamente de su boca entre abierta y esta dejaba escapar un delgado hilo de saliva.

-Agh… ¡Que culo tan delicioso, joder…! ¡Carajo, que suerte que fueras capturado…!

-En verdad que eres patético…-suspiro Crocodile con una sonrisa soberbia y soltando una suave risa.

Y Doflamingo llevo su mano derecha hacia el cuello de Crocodile y empezó a apretarlo conforme su excitación crecía.

-Cierra la boca, amor… Todo lo que tienes que hacer es callarte y recibir mi semen... Agh…-y el rubio emitió un gruñido que evidencio que había llegado al orgasmo-. Carajo… ¿Ya me vine…?

-Ja…

-Voy a usarte hasta que esté completamente satisfecho, hasta que se te quite esa sonrisita de la cara y me ruegues por mi semen…-y a pesar de haber eyaculado siguió embistiendo a Crocodile-. Ponte de espaldas…

Y el rubio salió por unos momentos del cuerpo de Crocodile.  
El fluido blanco que Doflamingo había dejado en su interior comenzaba a salir lentamente.

-Tu culo se ve muy bien con mi leche saliendo de él…-y Doflamingo dio un fuerte azote a los glúteos de Crocodile, dejándolos enrojecidos-. Vamos a desatarte de esas cadenas…

Y alguien llamo a la puerta del cubículo de la regadera.

-¿Aun está ocupado este cubículo? ¿No ha terminado?-decían algunos soldados.

-Queremos usarlo también…-decían otras voces.

Doflamingo, fastidiado, guardo su pene en sus pantalones, fue a abrir la puerta y declaro con voz molesta y fuerte a los soldados que tenía enfrente:

-¡Lárguense, dejen de molestar! ¡Él no es algo que ustedes puedan manejar! ¿¡Entendieron!? ¡Y al próximo que se atreva a molestarme lo destituiré…!

Y de pronto todos los soldados voltearon las cabezas hacia la entrada del baño. Doflamingo siguió el gesto y se quedó igual de sorprendido que el resto de los presentes...  
Su hermano, Rosinante, había llegado al lugar con un porte tan relajado, nunca antes visto en el cuartel, y de su mano izquierda pendía una larga correa que sujetaba el collar que portaba Trafalgar Law, quien venía tras de él, vestido con solo un par de ajustados pantaloncillos cortos de color negro.

-Con permiso, discúlpenos...-dijo Rocinante avanzando hacia las regaderas, cerca de donde se encontraba Doflamingo-. Lo siento… Mi querido amigo tuvo antojo de tomar una rápida ducha, tiene que limpiarse de todo ese sudor causado por tanta actividad, ¿hay alguna regadera disponible?-pregunto amablemente.

-¿Por qué no usan esta regadera?-soltó una grave voz. Crocodile había alcanzado a oír las palabras del comandante. El hombre de cabello negro sabía que eso fastidiaría a Doflamingo.

-Vamos Law, aquí hay una…

Y Rosinante se encontró a su hermano. Desvió su mirada e ignoro su presencia magistralmente y solo se limitó a observar como Law giraba los pomos para dejar correr el agua y se disponía a mojar su cuerpo bajo la regadera. Crocodile también se vio empapado… Era una buena manera para limpiar el desastre que Doflamingo había dejado en su cuerpo.  
El agua recorría el delgado y moreno cuerpo de Law junto con el grueso y fuerte cuerpo de Crocodile.  
El muchacho moreno estaba de pie, pasando levemente su mano por su abdomen y pectorales. Crocodile solo se limitó a mantenerse sentado sobre el piso y dejar el agua correr sobre su piel, solamente llevo su cabello hacia atrás debido a que delgados mechones de cabello habían caído sobre su frente.

-Que espectáculo… Entonces los rumores eran ciertos…-cuchicheaban algunos marine de alrededor-. Crocodile y Trafalgar Law fueron capturados…

-Vaya, no pensé que cederían tan fácil… Y que fueran tan fáciles de domar…-decían otros soldados-. Que par de facilones…

-Sé que los interrumpo señores, pero ¿podrían alcanzarme un poco de jabón para mi amigo?-pidió Rosinante sonriendo afablemente.

-¡Si, comandante!

Y en unos segundos una barra de jabón, una esponja y un pequeño bote de shampoo habían llegado a sus manos.

-Vaya, que considerados, gracias. Temo molestarlos con esto pero… ¿Podrían dejarnos solos? Por favor, salgan todos de aquí-ordeno el comandante con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ah… Claro que sí, comandante… ¡Ya escucharon, vamos…!-y los soldados comenzaron a despejar el lugar llevándose consigo a los demás prisioneros que se encontraban ahí.

-Estás loco si crees que voy a irme…-terció Doflamingo con los brazos cruzados-. Yo estaba aquí primero, Rosinante.

-Bueno, tienes razón. No importa, solo moveré a Law de regadera…-y Rosinante jalo un poco la correa para indicarle a Law que volviera con él. El muchacho moreno volvió a girar los pomos y el agua dejo de salir-. Vamos a cambiar de lugar…

Y se posicionaron en la regadera anterior a donde estaba Crocodile y Doflamingo. El rubio de las estilosas gafas volvía a sentir una punzada de fastidio y rencor hacia su hermano menor, aunque esta vez el sentimiento ya no era tan intenso, tal vez gracias a la "ayuda" de Crocodile…

-Mira, Law. Puedes limpiarte mejor con esto…-decía Rosinante mientras se acercaba al mencionado para brindarle el kit de jabón, esponja y shampoo-. Déjame quitarte la correa…

-Comandante, ¿no le gustaría ayudarme a enjabonarme?-pregunto Law con voz seductora.

-Oh Law…-el rubio suspiro con una mirada indulgente-. De acuerdo, ahí voy…-y Rosinante comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

Ya una vez desnudo, fue junto con Law, debajo de la regadera, y comenzó a frotar jabón sobre la espalda del joven moreno, después sobre su pecho y luego sobre su abdomen.

Las grandes manos de Rosinante recorrieron lentamente la jabonosa piel de Law…  
El rubio se colocó detrás de Law y coloco sus manos sobre los pectorales del muchacho. Comenzó a acariciar con mucha vehemencia el pecho del joven, tocando con curiosidad los pezones y llevando la espuma de un lugar a otro.

-Agh… Comandante…

-¿Te gusta eso…?-pregunto Rosinante con voz suave sin dejar de acariciar el pecho de Law y presionar ligeramente sus pezones.

-Sí…

-No debería preocuparse por lo que yo sienta… Agh…

-No hables así…-susurro el rubio al oído del moreno, rozando con sus labios la oreja-. Eres muy importante para mí…

-Y usted también lo es para mí… Agh…

-Voy a quitarte esto, necesitas limpiar tu zona intima en especial… ¿No crees?-indico Rosinante mientras le bajaba los ajustados y húmedos pantaloncillos negros-. Vamos a limpiar aquí…-y llevo una jabonosa mano hacia los genitales de Law y hacia su trasero-. Listo…

-Gracias, comandante…

-¿Me permites…?-pregunto Rosinante al sentir que su pene ya estaba suficientemente erecto y se oprimía contra la espalda de Law.

-Claro que sí, comandante…

Law se apoyó contra la pared, dejando su trasero a disposición de Rosinante, este último acaricio los glúteos de Law, dejándolos enjabonados, y comenzó a introducir su miembro dentro del húmedo cuerpo del joven de cabello negro.  
El agua seguía cayendo sobre ellos, haciendo que en cada embestida que Rosinante propinaba, agua salpicara al chocar contra el trasero de Law. Los gemidos de ambos aumentaban de volumen cada vez más y superaban el tranquilo rumor del agua.

-Oh dios… ¡Se siente tan bien, comandante…!-gimió Law al sentir espasmos de placer al sentir los rápidos y profundos movimientos de Rosinante-¡No creo que pueda vivir más sin usted…!

-No te preocupes… Agh… Te mantendré junto a mí hasta que tú lo desees…-y Rosinante se abalanzo un poco sobre la espalda de Law y llevo una mano hacia el rostro del muchacho. Introdujo un par de dedos y Law comenzó a chuparlos como si se tratara del mismísimo pene del rubio.

-Esos idiotas…-soltó Doflamingo al oír los obscenos sonidos que su hermano y Trafalgar Law emitían.

-¿Molesto?-soltó Crocodile con cierta diversión. El hombre -. Sí debes estarlo…

-Ja, no tanto, amor. Ya se me está pasando ese desagradable suceso. Tengo otro asunto en que ocuparme…-y Doflamingo volvió a esbozar su amplia y confiada sonrisa y comenzó a desnudarse.

Doflamingo volvió a introducirse en la regadera, abrió las manillas y el agua empezó a caer de nuevo sobre Crocodile y sobre su bronceado cuerpo.  
Tomo por el cabello a Crocodile, obligándolo a levantarse y a recargarse sobre la pared.

-Vamos a ver qué tal es tu sabor…-y el rubio se puso de rodillas, coloco su rostro frente al pubis de Crocodile y con su mano derecha lo agarro para introducirlo en su boca.

Los ojos de Crocodile se abrieron demasiado, en una expresión de total asombro. No esperaba que ese rubio se atreviera a probar de su miembro. No tardo mucho para que comenzara a ponerse rígido. Doflamingo succionaba con mucha fuerza y rapidez, era demasiado enérgico.

-Ya por fin te pusiste duro… Mira que buen tamaño tienes, parece que si vales la pena-observo Doflamingo mientras relamía sus labios-. En verdad te gusta que te traten con rudeza, ¿eh?

-Cie… Cierra la boca…-respondió jadeando el hombre de cabello negro mientras miraba con recelo al rubio que ahora frotaba con energía su pene-. Agh…

-Vuelve a pedirme que lo chupe, vamos… Sabes que quieres volver a sentirme…

-Agh…

Doflamingo se puso de pie, agarro por la quijada a Crocodile y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-Vamos, ruégamelo, maldita basura…-y no pudo resistir rozar su lengua contra los labios de Crocodile-. Dilo…

-Vete a la mierda…

-Agh…-y el rubio dio un fuerte azote contra el rostro del hombre de la cicatriz-. Me la pones más dura si me hablas así, amor…

-Maldito pervertido…

-Tú no te quedas atrás…

Doflamingo giro a Crocodile sobre sí, para tener una vista de su espalda y su trasero. El marine comenzó a dar ligeros mordiscos a los glúteos del pirata y dando unas ligeras pausas para dar unos azotes y hacer rebotar aquellas enrojecidas posaderas.

-Bien… Ya es hora de volver a visitar ese delicioso y ajustado culo tuyo… Vamos…

El rubio tomo asiento, recargando su espalda contra la pared, e indico con su dedo índice su gran erección para que Crocodile tomara asiento sobre él.  
Crocodile no puso objeción y fue a posicionarse…  
Cuidadosamente el hombre de cabello negro introdujo el grueso y húmedo pene de Doflamingo dentro de él, sentándose poco a poco sobre él.

-Agh… Esto es jodidamente genial… La vista es magnífica-exclamo Doflamingo sumamente feliz viendo atentamente como su miembro entraba y salía del interior de Crocodile y la manera hipnótica en que el pene y los testículos de Crocodile rebotaban suavemente.

Las fuertes manos de Doflamingo se posaron sobre la cintura de su prisionero, apoyándolo a seguir con su repetitiva labor.  
Pronto eso no fue suficiente para el bronceado capitán, se levantó junto con Crocodile y lo apoyo contra una de las paredes que construían ese cubículo regadera.  
Las embestidas de Doflamingo eran tan fuertes que la pared no resistió la presión de soportar a Crocodile y las embestidas del rubio y esta termino por derribarse...  
Crocodile y Doflamingo terminaron invadiendo la regadera en la que Rosinante y Law aún se encontraban copulando.

-Mierda…

-Doffy…

-Al carajo…-y Doflamingo decidió colocar a Crocodile contra la pared donde Law se apoyaba, el hombre del garfio quedo justo al lado del muchacho moreno.

Rosinante miro extrañado el gesto de su hermano y al sujeto de cabello negro que ahora estaba a un costado de Law.  
Doflamingo, ignorando tal reacción, continúo con su lasciva tarea.

-¿Qué te pasa, hermano?-soltó el rubio de gafas rojas ahora empañadas por el agua-. No deberías poner esa cara de timidez, de todos modos podía oír todo lo que hacían… ¿Da igual, no?

-Pero, Doffy… ¿ellos estarán de acuerdo? ¿Law…?

-No se preocupe comandante, no me molesta.

-¿Y qué dice tu compañero?-pregunto el rubio cuyo mojado fleco le había obligado a peinarlo hacia atrás para ver mejor a Law.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio quieres saber la opinión de este tiradero de semen?

-Ah… Doffy, podrías ser más amable con él…

-Ja, a esta basura le gusta que le traten así…-y Doflamingo empujo con precisión y fuerza su pelvis contra el trasero de Crocodile a la vez que jalaba su cabello negro para alzar su rostro. Crocodile no pudo evitar lanzar un intenso gemido-¿Lo ves?

-Es cierto, comandante…-intervino Law con voz tranquila-. No está fingiendo en lo absoluto. ¿Podría molestarle pidiéndole que continúe con lo que estaba haciendo...?

-Creo que no tenemos elección…-y Rosinante decidió ignorar aquella situación y continúo con su labor de seguir atendiendo a Law con suaves y profundas embestidas.

Era algo extraordinario. El par de hermanos Donquixote se encontraban copulando, al costado del otro, a sus respectivos amantes. La suavidad y sensualidad de los movimientos de Rosinante y los rápidos y bruscos movimientos de Doflamingo hacían un contraste impresionante.

-Y dime… Agh… Rosinante… ¿Qué se siente follarte a un pirata al lado de tu hermano?-pregunto Doflamingo con voz entrecortada y sin dejar de penetrar a Crocodile.

-Agh… Doffy, no… no digas eso…-respondió el hermano menor jadeando y sin dejar de entrar y salir de Law. Tenía sus manos firmemente puestas en las caderas de su compañero.

-¿Qué? ¿Te parece demasiado sucio…?-inquirió el rubio de gafas-¿Acaso te enciende estar haciendo cosas tan sucias…?

Y de pronto Doflamingo levanto a Crocodile, tomando sus piernas manteniéndolas separadas y sin sacar su miembro de su interior. El rubio agarraba con fuerza a Crocodile y pronto se giró en dirección a su hermano, mostrándole en primer plano como penetraba al pálido hombre.  
Crocodile ya se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta tratando de tomar todo el aire que pudiera y con un intenso rubor en sus mejillas.

Rosinante noto el gesto de su hermano, observo la sonrisa lujuriosa de su hermano, el rostro lleno de placer de aquel sujeto con la cicatriz. Su corazón se aceleró bastante.

-Comandante, no se reprima, adelante, hágalo…-dijo Law con una voz que inspiraba una total confianza en su comandante.

Y Rosinante imito la maniobra de su hermano. Tomo a Law y lo cargo con fuerza, sosteniéndolo por las piernas y sin dejar de penetrarlo desde abajo.

-Ja, vaya, se mira muy bien como para no intentarlo, ¿cierto?-dijo Doflamingo mientras reía suavemente.

-Se siente genial… Comandante…-gimió Law empezando a perder la cordura debido a las intensas sensaciones que le provocaba su rubio comandante.

-No… no puede ser…-dijo Crocodile entre dientes-. Mierda, que bien se siente… Agh…

-¡Míralos…! ¡Estan tan felices…!-exclamo Doflamingo eufórico asomándose por detrás del hombro de Crocodile.

-Son increíbles…-agregó Rosinante-. No puedo creer que estén disfrutando esto…

-Y no son los únicos… Pareces otra persona completamente diferente, hermano mío-declaro el rubio de las gafas rojas mirando directamente a su hermano.

-Si… He cambiado… Law lo vale… Agh… Estamos muy bien entre nosotros…-respondió el hermano menor entre é lo que sea necesario para hacerlo feliz…

Y el ritmo de penetración de ambos hermanos comenzó a acelerarse. Pronto Doflamingo se aproximó junto con Crocodile, hacia la otra pareja, haciendo que Crocodile chocara levemente contra el cuerpo de Law.

-Agh… ¿Qué tal se siente restregarte contra Trafalgar Law?

-Doffy…

-Vamos, hermano… Tienes que admitir que es una escena exquisita… Agh…

Rosinante iba a pedir la opinión de Law pero este ya parecía demasiado excitado que no pareció importarle en lo absoluto estar recargado contra Crocodile ni a este último tampoco parecía importunarle.  
Ahora el joven moreno y el pálido hombre se apoyaban el uno contra el otro mientras recibían los embates de los hermanos Donquixote.

-Ojala pudiéramos ver debajo de nosotros… La vista debe ser fabulosa…-suspiro Doflamingo entrando con más vigor dentro de Crocodile-¿Te agrada mucho esto, mi sucio Crocodile…?-y el rubio movió el rostro de Crocodile para poder darle un vulgar beso de lengua.

Law también volteo su rostro para que Rosinante pudiese besarlo, pero la diferencia fue notable, su comandante lo besaba con una pasión más comprometida y sincera…

Los gemidos, jadeos y gruñidos de placer se hicieron cada vez más presentes.  
Doflamingo y Rosinante no descansaron ni un segundo en su tarea de penetrar a sus parejas.

-¡Oh Comandante…!-exclamo Law en un sensual gemido al sentir que su interior se llenaba del cálido semen de Rosinante.

-Maldita sea…-gimió Crocodile cerrando fuertemente sus ojos en una expresión que reflejaba un intenso orgasmo. Doflamingo también había terminado dentro de él-. Agh, sí…

-Está corriéndose mucho, comandante… Estoy a punto de venirme…

-Agh… Sigue… Sigue entrando en mí… Hasta que termine…-pidió Crocodile con una voz reprimida y jadeante que delataba su vergüenza al tener que seguir requiriendo de las embestidas de Doflamingo.

Y Rosinante y Doflamingo dieron un último esfuerzo, sujetaron con más fuerza a sus amantes y siguieron penetrándolos hasta que ambos emitieron largos y profundos gemidos que anunciaron la llegada de su clímax.  
Un par de chorros de ardiente semen se dispararon y fueron a caer entre el abdomen de Law y Crocodile.  
El rostro del par de hombres de cabello negro estaba a la par del éxtasis…

Los hermanos Donquixote finalmente sacaron sus miembros del cuerpo de su respectiva pareja y con cuidado los dejaron sobre el piso de azulejo de la regadera.  
Abrieron las manillas y dejaron que el agua cayera sobre sus cuerpos llenos de sudor y líquido seminal.

El par de hermanos tomo asiento junto a ellos y dejaron que el agua calmara el ardor de sus cuerpos.

-¿Estás satisfecho, Law?-pregunto Rosinante tiernamente mientras acomodaba la cabeza de Law junto a su pecho.

-Claro que sí, comandante… Ha estado estupendo…-y Law dio un leve beso al rubio tomando su mejilla.

Doflamingo los observo, le parecía absurdamente ridículo que actuaran de manera tan "romántica" después de haber realizado tal acto. Sin embargo, no dijo nada al respecto y se limitó a ver con cierta diversión el cansado rostro de Crocodile.

-¿Quieres recargarte sobre mí también?-pregunto Doflamingo a Crocodile mofándose de aquella clase de detalles.

-Cierra la boca…-le respondió el hombre del garfio sin mirarlo directamente.

-Ja… Debí saberlo… Bueno, todo estuvo muy interesante pero creo que debemos irnos ya-anunció Doflamingo poniéndose de pie-. Hay que ir a comer algo y después tener algo de privacidad no estaría mal, por primera vez en el día…-y ayudo a Crocodile a ponerse de pie, el hombre del garfio fue a buscar alguna toalla para cubrirse-. En verdad me dejaste impresionado, hermano.

-Créeme que yo también me sorprendí de mis propios límites…-admitió Rosinante mientras su hermano mayor se vestía.

-La culpa es de eso…-y Doflamingo apunto a Law, este último le dedico una mirada indiferente-. Cuidado, puede manipularte a su antojo si quiere…

-No me importa, estaría feliz con eso-contesto Rosinante sonriendo genuinamente y con una mirada que denotaba una inmensa felicidad-. En verdad quiero a Law y quiero hacerlo feliz… Puede que sea muy ingenuo de mi parte pero… En verdad lo siento así.

-Ay Rosinante… Eres un niño…-se quejó Doflamingo mientras se ajustaba sus ropa-. Bien, nos vemos luego…

-Doffy…

-¿Qué?

-Siento lo de hace rato.

-Olvídalo, supongo que las cosas tenían que ser así. Te ves bien con esa cosa…

Y Doflamingo, ya vestido, salió de aquel lugar junto Crocodile que tenía su cadera envuelta en una toalla.

Al salir ellos, Law se abalanzo sobre Rosinante para mirarlo directamente a sus ojos color naranja.

-Nunca creí que en verdad alguien me fuese a querer de la manera en como lo hace usted… No parece real… Apenas acabo de llegar y usted ha sido la persona más amable que he conocido en mi vida-dijo Law con tono serio-. Comandante Rosinante…

-¿Si, Law?

-Quiero conocerlo más allá de estos sucios actos… No solo quiero hacerlo feliz en el sexo, quiero hacerlo sonreír en cada momento que pueda… ¿Me lo permitirá?

-Claro que sí… Eres mi pareja… Bueno, si quieres serlo…

-Sí quiero… Por supuesto que sí…

Y Law junto suavemente sus labios con los de Rosinante. Se besaron con mucha delicadeza, abriendo ligeramente sus ojos para ver el rostro del otro…  
Pronto se fundieron en un abrazo y se quedaron así por unos minutos.

-Vamos, Law. Hay que ir a comer algo…

[Algún tiempo después…]

-Oh, hola Doffy…

-¿Qué hay?-saludo Doflamingo-¿A dónde vas a con todo ese papeleo?-pregunto al mirar que su hermano llevaba varias carpetas en sus manos.

-Ahm… Pues verás… Te vas a reír de mí…-balbuceo Rosinante riendo nerviosamente mientras se rascaba brevemente la cabeza-. Iré a enviar esto para hacerle una solicitud y pedir por un permiso al señor Sengoku…

-¿Permiso? ¿Para qué…?-y Doflamingo a los segundos capto la intención de su hermano menor y echo a reír-¡No lo puedo creer…! ¡¿Es en serio…!?

-Si lo es… Ya pronto podré ser traslado a Marineford y el señor Sengoku me dijo que soy apto para conseguir una residencia ahí, además de que Law ha sido calificado con buen comportamiento, así que...

-Tu plan es llevarte a Trafalgar Law contigo y vivir felices para siempre en su casita de amor…-dijo Doflamingo con cierta sorna-¡Vaya contigo! ¿Quién diría que tú y él se lo tomarían tan en serio…?

-Ya ves… Bueno, tengo que darme prisa… Nos vemos luego, Doffy.

-Sí… Suerte… Lo que hay que ver…

Y Doflamingo continúo su camino. Llego a su habitación y encontró a Crocodile acostado sobre la cama, leyendo un diario despreocupadamente.

-¿Qué dice hoy el hombre más soberbio del Grand Line?-soltó Doflamingo burlonamente al cerrar la puerta.

-Déjame seguir leyendo en paz…

-¿Me vas a dejar sin atención…?-y Doflamingo tomo asiento en la cama moviendo a Crocodile y quebrando su tranquilidad-. Vamos, un pequeño y rápido trabajito no te quitara mucho tiempo… ¿Qué dices?-y el rubio de las gafas acerco su boca al cuello de Crocodile.

-Tsk… Sí que eres fastidioso…

Y Crocodile cerro el diario que llevaba en sus manos, lo arrojo lejos y rodeo el cuello de Doflamingo para recibirlo de una vez por todas.

* * *

 **Fin. Bien, esto fue todo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado o entretenido.**  
 **Gracias por leer; muchas gracias por sus posibles comentarios y favoritos.  
Cualquier duda o pregunta que tengan, no duden en decirmelas.  
**

 **Atte. Levita Hatake**


End file.
